


[A4A] Dear The One Who Stole My Heart [Past Lovers] [Remembering Past Memories] [Broken Heart] [Trying To Move On] [Old Wound] [Always In My Heart]

by AuroraLightsAudios



Category: Pillow Talk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLightsAudios/pseuds/AuroraLightsAudios
Summary: You are writing a letter to an old lover of yours who you never stopped loving.
Kudos: 5





	[A4A] Dear The One Who Stole My Heart [Past Lovers] [Remembering Past Memories] [Broken Heart] [Trying To Move On] [Old Wound] [Always In My Heart]

> (To Self)
> 
> Dear the one who stole my heart.
> 
> I’m writing this with you stuck in my head.
> 
> I know it’s been years since we last spoke, but I can’t get you off my mind.
> 
> The last time I saw you, you were just as breathtaking as the first time I saw you.
> 
> You had shot up a couple of inches, you had your hair down rather than pulled back, and your eyes sparkled so brightly, it was like a light had turned on in you.
> 
> When I hugged you, your scent was so intoxicating, I almost couldn’t let go of you because you just smelled so good.
> 
> And your smile, that beautiful smile that I never got out of my head.
> 
> Something about that day took me back to when I had you.
> 
> It took me back to the time when I first said those words to you.
> 
> When I had leaned into your and whispered in your ear “I love you.”
> 
> And when you looked back at me with tears in your eyes and you said it back to me.
> 
> I don’t think I ever hugged you so hard in my life after hearing you say that.
> 
> Remember when I first met your parents and how nervous I was?
> 
> I believe the first words I said to your mom was, “It’s finally to be nice in your house.” 
> 
> (Chuckles) I was incredibly nervous, I mixed up my words pretty badly. 
> 
> Thankfully I didn’t leave a bad impression on them and they had welcomed me back.
> 
> (Laughs) Do you remember our first night in bed together?
> 
> When we just cuddled up close to each other and it felt so nice and warm to be in each other’s arms.
> 
> We whispered sweet nothings to each other until we both drifted off to sleep.
> 
> Want to know a secret?
> 
> I stayed up a few extra minutes until I knew you were asleep.
> 
> You looked so beautiful, peaceful, and the way the moonlight hit your face so perfectly while you were laying down next to me. 
> 
> When you woke up, I made you your favorite breakfast.
> 
> Strawberry banana pancakes with extra crispy bacon.
> 
> (Laughs) But then, I burned the bacon.
> 
> But you ate those pancakes and I could tell you enjoyed every single bite that you took.
> 
> (Starting to tear up) I also remember the day you left me.
> 
> I begged for you not to leave me, but you had to because you were moving for your job.
> 
> I wanted to go with you, but then you broke my heart and said you had fallen in love with someone else and you wanted to be with them.
> 
> Do you even know how that devastated the person you built in me?
> 
> You fixed a person who was badly broken, who everyone had given up on.
> 
> You took a chance with me, made me fall in love with you, and then just ripped my heart out of my chest and left me like I was nothing to you, and maybe you saw me that way because it was the only way for you to cope with what you had done to me.
> 
> Either way, you were so cruel to do that to me because I would not even think about doing that to the one person I loved, the person I truly loved and saw a future with.
> 
> Remember that talk about our future?
> 
> We were at the beach and listened to the waves crashing up to shore, the sun going down on a long day.
> 
> You looked at me and asked me if I would ever marry you?
> 
> Without a doubt, I said yes because my only wish to make you my forever partner.
> 
> The one I would start a family with, the one I would move to Florida with when we retire and grow old with.
> 
> Now, that dream is only a fantasy that resides in my head, and I cry every night knowing that will never come true because...because you choose to leave me for someone else who I only hope is treating you how you deserve to be treated.
> 
> I hope every morning you wake up that they are right next to you with a smile on their face and a kiss on the lips.
> 
> I hope that they will make you your favorite breakfast or whatever you are craving that day and it is the most delicious meal ever. 
> 
> I hope that any night you two have a disagreement, that they apologize to you and make up for it with either a hug or a kiss.
> 
> And if I ever find out that they aren’t treating you that way and they are hurting you, I wouldn’t hesitate to find them and hurt them, because you deserve only the best.
> 
> This letter must be going on long enough, but I had to make it very clear to you how much you meant to me and always will mean to me, no matter what.
> 
> Tomorrow, I’m walking down the aisle with someone who, who I only love half as much as I love you.
> 
> They aren’t you, and I can’t help but just look at your face every time I see them.
> 
> They don’t have that warmth, that smile, that sparkle in their eye like you, but they love me and I just hope they don’t leave me like you left me.
> 
> I wish I could walk away from them, but that would be cruel, and even if I did, that wouldn’t mean I get to have you back because someone else has already claimed your heart.
> 
> Goodbye, I love you and you will always be in my heart.
> 
> Love, your one true love...or so I thought. 


End file.
